


Astraphobia

by PurpleWombat14481



Category: VIXX
Genre: College AU, Genderbending, Girl Hakyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleWombat14481/pseuds/PurpleWombat14481
Summary: Taekwoon doesn't like thunderstorms





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a college au that I was planning with a friend. It didn't get very far, but this came out of it

Taekwoon was not a fan of thunderstorms. They were full of sudden loud sounds, a combination he absolutely hated. And, well, he might have been a little Astraphobic, but there wasn’t much he could do about it.

So he was curled up on his bed with Athena lying across from him on the pillow. But her comforting presence and paw occasionally batting at his nose weren’t enough. The thunder was too loud and the lightning lit up his whole room. The rain was too quiet to cover up any of the thunder.

He should have been used to dealing with storms alone after over three years of college. But the city apartment was still a lot different than his windowless basement room at home. There, the thunder was muffled and the flashes of light couldn’t permeate his room. All of the family pets would pile onto his bed and he’d feel warm and loved and safe.

The apartment, however, was high off of the ground and every sound could be heard, every flash could be seen. And it had been hard enough to just sneak one kitten in, there was no way he would have gotten away with bringing two more full grown cats and a few dogs with him. The sounds of cars on the street below did not do much to cover the thunder either.

He didn’t want to be alone. Athena acted like a queen and had yet to deign herself to being cuddled during thunderstorms. She’d get there, all of his pets did, but he needed contact with another living being so he could sleep. And he needed to sleep, he had class in the morning.

But who could he… Oh. Oh yeah. Hakyeon. His girlfriend. Maybe he could go to her. But… It was the middle of the night. She was definitely asleep. He didn’t want to risk waking her up. 

Athena swatted his nose particularly hard, pulling him out of his thoughts right before a loud clap of thunder caused him to tremble under his blankets.

Athena mewed at him in what he thought might have been a concerned manner, but could have just been her making cat noises since she was, after all, a cat. He couldn’t tell the difference.

More thunder and yeah, he probably should go find someone. Find Hakyeon. Even though she was probably asleep. She always made him feel calm, though, safe. Maybe he just didn’t have to wake her up. He didn’t need to talk to anyone, he just needed some contact.

He slowly got out of bed, out from under the safety of his comforter, and made his way to the door. Another crack of thunder almost sent him right back to his bed, but he managed to keep going. Athena’s eyes followed him the entire way out the door.

Taekwoon was thankful that Hakyeon’s room was right next to his instead of all the way across the apartment. That would minimize the time he spent alone.

He made his way into Hakyeon’s room as quickly and quietly as he could. He hoped she was asleep. He really didn’t want to have to explain that he was afraid of thunder.

Luckily, Hakyeon did seem to be asleep, curled up on her side, facing away from him. She didn’t stir as he closed the door and slipped into bed behind her. He wrapped one arm around her waist, using the other as a pillow, and cuddled in close. The flashes of lightning and the sound of thunder didn’t seem as bad anymore.

He was asleep before the storm ended.


End file.
